Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Patrie du Samedi
ENCYCLOPÉDIE DE LA BANDE DESSINÉE DE JOURNAL AU QUÉBEC 1918-1988 Visitez notre page Facebook et adhérez à notre groupe: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1957307814484818/ ---- Galerie des bandes d'origine américaine publiées par La Patrie du Samedi Armand et les pirates.jpg|Armand et les Pirates - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Terry and the Pirates de Milton Caniff 1934-1951 Capitaine minuit.jpg|Le Capitaine Minuit - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Captain Midnight de Russ Winterbotham et Erwin Hess 1943-1945 Victor Liro.jpg|Victor Liro - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Vic Flint de Ralph Lane] 1946-1947 Sentiers nature.jpg|Dans les Sentiers de la Nature - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Mark Trail de Ed Dodd 1949-1957 Élie moricaud.jpg|Élie Moricaud - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Ella Cinders de Charlie Plumb 1935-1939 Grand-mère.jpg|Grand-Mère - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Grandma de Charles Kuhn 1949-1957 Jeanni9ne et pataud.jpg|Jeannine et Pataud - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Little Annie Rooney de Nicholas Afonsky 1933-1957 Prince Vaillant.jpg|Le Prince Vaillant - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Prince Valiant de Harold Foster 1939-1940 Jeannot le malin.jpg|Jeannot le Malin - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Moon Mullins de Frank Willard 1932-1957 Jules montage.jpg|Jules l'Aviateur - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Tailspin Tommy de Hal Forrest 1929-1931 Famille nebbs.jpg|La Famille des Nebbs (The Nebbs) - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Nebbs de Wallace A. Carlson 1951-1955 CCF20170102.jpg|La Famille des Nebbs (The Toodles) - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Toodles de Rod Ruth 1955-1957 Coquette louison.jpg|La Coquette Louison - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Winnie Winkle de Martin Branner 1933-1935 Jonction la gadelle.jpg|La Jonction la Gadelle - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Juniper Junction de James Frise 1947-1949 Mitzi.jpg|Mitzi - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Mitzi McCoy de Kreigh Collins 1949-1950 Légende mitzi kevin.jpg|La Légende de Mitzi - Kevin - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1950-1957 Kevin 1957.jpg|Kevin - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Kevin the Bold de Kreigh Collins 1957 Petite iodine.jpg|La Petite Iodine - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Little Iodine de Jimmy Hatlo 1945-1946 Petits malheurs.jpg|Petits Malheurs - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Cuties de E. Simms Campbell 1945-1946 Un gars de la.jpg|Un Gars de la Marine - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Popeye de E.C . Segar 1936 Le Gars de la marine.jpg|Le Gars de la Marine - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Popeye de E.C . Segar 1936-1957 Lance lancon.jpg|Lance Lançon - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Solve it Yourself Lance Lawson de Norman Hamilto] 1948-1949 Margot travaill 4.jpg|Margot Travaille Trop - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Tillie the Toiler de Russ Westover 1923-1949 Marius 2.jpg|Marius - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Streaky de Gus Edson 1933-1935 Tel pere tel fils.jpg|Tel Père, Tel Fils - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Sweeney and Son de Al Posen 1933-1935 puis 1941-1957 Roger courage.jpg|Roger Courage - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Buck Rogers de Rick Yager 1940-1957 Chevalier masqué.jpg|Le Chevalier Masqué - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Lone Ranger de Charles Flanders 1940-1945 Robert l'iontrÉpide.jpg|Robert l'Intrépide - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Dick Tracy de Chester Gould 1934-1940 Au pays des fées montage.jpg|Au Pays des Fées et de Merlin l'Enchanteur - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Wonderland of Oz de Walt Spouse 1932-1934 Mutt montage.jpg|Mutt & Jeff - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Mutt & Jeff de Bud Fisher 1927-1932 As dea as.jpg|L'As des As (Ace Drummond) - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Ace Drummond de Clayton Knight 1939 As des as mosley.jpg|L'As des As (Smilin' Jack) - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Smilin' Jack de Zack Mosley 1945-1947 Gendre montage.jpg|Le Gendre à son Beau-Papa - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Pa's Son-in-Law de Charles H. Wellington 1932-1933 Major tic.jpg|Le Major Tic - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Our Boarding House de Gene Ahern 1928-1957 As dea as.jpg|Le Panthéon de l'Air - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Hall of Fame of the Air de Clayton Knight 1939 Père Maheu.jpg|Le Père Maheu - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Out Our Way de J.R. Williams 1927-1929 Joyeux farfadets.jpg|Les Joyeux Farfadets - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Teenie Weenies de William Donahey 1933-1934 Aimable hortense.jpg|L'Aimable Hortense - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Lady Bountiful de Gene Carr 1926 Songes de pierrot.jpg|Les Songes de Pierrot - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Drowsy Dick deMoore Higgins 1926-1927 Napoleon.jpg|[[Napoléon - La Patrie du Samedi] traduction de Napoleon de Clifford McBride 1935-1943 Natole.jpg|Natole - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Chubby's Diary de Jack Farr 1923 Notre maison.jpg|Notre Maison de Pension - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Our Boarding House de Gene Ahern 1927-1928 Pierrot et ses galopins.jpg|Pierrot et ses Galopins - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Skeets de Dow Walling 1932-1933 Clarence montage.jpg|Clarence - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Clarence de Crawford Young 1923-1927 Croquis sur le vif.jpg|Croquis sur le Vif - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de ? de ? 1932-1935 Toinon labranche.jpg|Toinon Labranche - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Harold Teen de Carl Ed 1933-1935 Moment détente.jpg|Un Moment de Détente - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1957 Une paire d'amis.jpg|Une Paire d'Amis - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Reg'lar Fellers de Gene Byrnes 1922-1925 Yvan ps.jpg|Ivan le Terrible - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Smitty de Walter Berndt 1933-1957 yvan.jpg| Yvan le Terrible - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Smitty de Walter Berndt 1933-1957 Jeune henriette.jpg|Les Tourtereaux - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Love-Byrds de Paul Robinson 1933 Famille ladéveine.jpg|La Famille Ladéveine - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Pa's Son-in-Law de Charles H. Wellingto] 1933-1934 Jeune henriette.jpg|La Jeune Henriette - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Etta Kett de Paul Robinson 1933 Toto et titi.jpg|Toto et Titi - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Katzenjammer Kids de Musial 1957 Rions un peu.jpg|[[Rions un Peu - La Patrie du Samedi] traduction de Off the Record de Ed Reed 1949 Prenez vie en riant.jpg|Prenez la Vie en Riant - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Grin and Bear it de Rick Yager 1956 Qui a ouvert.jpg|Qui a Ouvert les Colis du Père Noël ? - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de ? de ? 1933 Père Noel surprises.jpg|Père Noël et les Surprises de la Ville des Jouets - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de ? de ? 1934 Petit lorenzo.jpg|Le Petit Lorenzo - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Tiny Tim de Stanley Link 1934-1957 David et Goliath.jpg|David et Goliath - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Dill and Daffy de Stanley Link 1935-1941 Ladislas z.jpg|Ladislas Landormy - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Dopey Dildock de Gus Edson 1935 Louis lenfumé.jpg|Louis Lenfumé - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Dopey Dildock de Gus Edson 1935 Famille sans-gene.jpg|La Famille Sans-Gêne - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Nebbs de W.A. Carlson 1933 Train gnian.jpg|Le Train Gnian-Gnian - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Toonerville Folks de Fontaine Fox 1933-1934 Les amis.jpg|Les Amis - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Van Swaggers de Russ Westover 1926-1936 Tourteraux.jpg|Les Tourtereaux - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Lovebyrds ou The Love-Byrds de Paul Robinson 1933 Ming Foo la patrie.jpg|Ming Fou - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Ming Foo de Nicholas Afonsky 1935-1936 Ming Foo 1936.jpg|Ming Foo - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Ming Foo de Nicholas Afonsky 1935-1936 Sur le vif 2.jpg|Sur le Vif - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Fablettes de Nicholas Afonsky 1933-1935 Lucette.jpg|Lucette et ses Amis - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Boots and her Buddies de Edgar E. Martin 1927-1931 Ti-Lou.jpg|Ti-Lou - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de Wash Tubbs de Roy Crane 1927-1929 Zizi et fanfan.jpg|Zizi et Fanfan - La Patrie du Samedi traduction de The Nut Bros. de Gene Ahern 1931-1957